


shadows in the dark

by ncrthernlites



Series: the words they choose to say [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Driving, F/F, Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncrthernlites/pseuds/ncrthernlites
Summary: Admiring her features on a late night drive.[short one shot]





	shadows in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue only. You can interpret who you think is saying what yourself.

"What are you staring at?" 

"You." 

"Why?" 

"You look nice when you're driving." 

"I look nice all the time." 

"Yes." 

"So how do I look any different while driving?" 

"Well, it's more of the night. The street lights highlight your features. Your cheekbones are a nice one. Your jaw, nose. Hair; that's one I admire. The colors and highlights hiding in there shine out. And your eyes; all brown and hazel." 

"You really have a poetic side to your homicidal heart, huh?" 

"Only for you."


End file.
